(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and test kit for analyzing histamine receptor sites of mammalian cells using novel fluorescent histamine or histamine blocker compounds which bind to the sites. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of 9-phenylxanthene fluorescent labeled histamine compounds for the analysis.
(2) Prior Art
The principal prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,876 to Osband et al. This patent describes the binding of multiple histamine or histamine blockers to a protein or peptide molecule with fluorescent compounds bonded to the protein or peptide for analytical purposes. The problems is that this fluorescent molecule does not bind to the sites of the cells or cell fragments in a way which allows histamine binding sites of the cells to be distinguished. A paper published by Muirhead et al in the Journal of Immunology 135, 4120 to 4128 (1985) suggests that this method is not effective to label only histamine active sites of the cells.
Wulf et al in Proceedings of National Academy of Science 76 (4498-4502) 1979 describe the fluorescent labeling of phallotoxin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,310 to Galbraith describes fluorescent labeling of heterokaryons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,509 to Berthold et al describes fluorescein isothiocyanate labeling which is enhanced by hypochlorite. None of this prior art shows site selective fluorescent labeling of cells.